Dreams and Nightmares
by Team Cap
Summary: (Agencyshipping. One-shot. A writing prompt I have on discord.) It was her turn to protect him after all the stuff they've been through. It was her turn to be his hero.


_**""Person A wakes up instantly in a cold sweat, possibly with some heavy breathing, crying or screaming.**_

 _ **"What's wrong? Is everything okay?", asks Person B. Person A looks at Person B for a few seconds before practically tackling them with a hug, possibly with some head-on-chest stuff (Is Person A's head on B's chest or vice versa? You decide.) It doesn't take Person B any more than a few seconds to get an idea of what A's nightmare involved. Person B reciprocates Person A's hug, perhaps gently rubbing their back (and/or the back of their head) to let them know that everything's okay and that they're not going anywhere.""**_

 **A writing prompt that Macs#8541 from discord gave to me. Thank you so much, Macs. ^^**

 **Let's see how this writing prompt will turn out. I already have written franticshipping's version of it (from Lost Fragments, chapter 6)...well, similar to this but much worse, and I decided to give agency another chance.**

 **Many thanks to Verse for beta reading this piece. Thank you. :D**

 **Also, I'm gonna use "boss" instead of "prez" here since "prez" is a bit informal. Calling your boss "prez" doesn't apply to the real world and I wanna try using "boss" instead of "prez". Not consistent, I know. T-T**

* * *

" _Black!" White called, holding Gigi in her arms tightly, and approached Black. She forced her legs to run as fast as she could. She had to know he was alright. Yes, he had won the battle against Ghetsis, but she had to know. She didn't know why she cared so much for him, but every time she saw him happy and safe, she too felt such great joy in her heart._

" _Prez, don't come closer!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs, worry present in his tone. He took a deep breath. He didn't need to put such great effort into his voice just to respond loudly. It was enough. He chuckled, a small smile appeared on his lips. He remembered how his boss, White, covered her ears every time he and his Pokemon would yell about their dreams. And now that he had won, defeating Team Plasma and everyone who participated in the Pokemon League, he had nothing._

 _What else would he chase on? What else would he work hard for? He was now the Pokemon League champion despite Team Plasma's interference._

" _If she does, she might get sucked in too...!" He continued, the smile on his face disappearing. He couldn't let her get a foot near him. He didn't want her to suffer too…_

" _Hold on!" White stopped on her tracks, sweat slowly trailed down from her forehead. Her heart was racing rapidly against her chest. "I'll go and get help!" She bit her lip, her vision focused on the ground. What help should she ask!? What help should she get!? What help could she even provide!? She honestly had no idea what else she could do to help Black. He had helped her so much throughout her journey and she couldn't even help him! What kind of friend was she…._

" _Boss!" Black called, his eyes softened with sympathy. His lips curved into a smile. "My promise..." He took a deep breath, gathering the very little strength he had left. He had to tell her. He must tell her. "I didn't break my promise."_

 _White turned her attention to Black, confusion struck into her face. "Wha...What are you talking about?"_

" _Don't tell me you forgot." Black placed his hands on his chest, grabbing the zipper of his jacket. Of course she managed to forget. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. All these unexpected circumstances in their journeys made them temporarily forget their main goal in the first place. "I promised you in Castelia City, remember?" He slowly unzipped his jacket as he took another deep breath. "That when I enter the Pokemon League..." His zipper reached the end as the dreamer slowly revealed White's company logo. "I'll wear this." His lips curved into a smile._

" _The company logo..." White's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth slowly opened wide. Despite everything he had been through, he didn't break his promise. He became the champion and promoted her company. She took a deep breath as series of memories flashed in her head, recurring every moment she had shared with him. She remembered his words. She remembered his plans. She remembered everything... "You really remembered..."_

 _She could only mumble as she remembered everything. It never failed to place such happiness igniting in her heart. She couldn't understand why it made her happy...Maybe…maybe she was falling for him...? Was she really falling for him...? Did that really explain why she felt happy whenever he was around? Did that explain why she always think about him...?_

" _Did I pay it all back? The money I owed for the equipment..."_

 _She snapped back from her thoughts. She blinked. She watched Black slowly getting sucked into the light stone. Wait...why? Why did it have to happen soon? Why now that she was... "Black... Her legs were weak. It felt wobbly like a jelly, but it didn't stop her from walking closer. Closer to Black. Closer to feel his warmth._

 _But she was too late._

 _Black was already trapped in the light stone._

" _Black?"_

"BLACK!" White jolted up from the bed. Beads of sweat were trailing down from her forehead and up to her cheeks. Her heartbeat was fast. Her breathing was heavy. She bit her lip, processing everything her mind came up.

She couldn't believe she had another nightmare about him...

Why? Why did it have to be now after _years_ of their reunion? Why did have to be now after years of his freedom? Why!?

"Boss, what's wrong?" Black asked, closing the small distance between them. His eyes widened in shock. Why did White scream his name? Did she have another nightmare? If she did, then why? Was she stressed from her work? He already told her to not overwork herself. There are plenty of employees and assistants to do the job for her... "Is everything okay?"

"Black!" White called, tackling him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes then fell in an unbroken stream. She was glad he was here beside her. She would freak out if he wasn't with her. She was glad he was safe.

Black could only bit his lip and rest his head on hers. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, caging her, protecting her. Whatever that nightmare was, it was gone now. She was safe in his arms. "I got you, boss. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He continued rubbing her back as he let out a relieved sigh. "I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you."

White could only let out a sniffle. She removed her face on his chest and held his hands. She looked at him. "You wouldn't leave, right? Not for another two years…."

A small smile crept onto Black's face. He tucked a lose hair behind her ear and pressed his soft lips on her forehead. "Never. I'm always right beside you, White." He squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it. "No one's gonna harm me or you. I swear that." His face flashed for a grin that White swore her heart couldn't help but to thump wildly at it.

Heat slowly crept onto her cheeks as she too, returned the warm smile. She nodded. "Thank you, Black."

Black leaned in closer, his warm breath collided with hers. He closed his eyes. His smile widened. "You're welcome, boss." He pressed his soft lips against hers as he let his warmth spread around her.

White removed her hands on his and wrapped it around his back. Black's hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned in closer to deepen their kiss.

As the night continued, they shared their kiss for another moment before returning to their slumber. White's arms were placed around Black. A small smile appeared on her lips.

As long as he was with her, no one could bring harm on him. It was her turn to protect him.

And she swore to that oath.

* * *

 **If you wanna read the franticshipping version of it, go and read Lost Fragments. TwT**


End file.
